Vin Iggins
|fgcolor= |image=Iggins SC-Com3 Head1.jpg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth=December 5, 2442 |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height=5'9" |weight=150 lb. |hair=Gray |eyes=Blue |faction= War Pigs |job=Outlaw |family=Desi Iggins (wife, deceased) |concept=Jason Bischoff }} VinFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Iggins''' is a member of the War Pigs. He is missing his right arm.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). He had it capped with a permanent neosteel cybernetic plug, which he can attach to specialized implements.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). When he wears his suit of blue CMC-400 Powered Combat Suit, it appears to have a functional right arm (he used that arm to fire his C-14 rifle). He has demonstrated the ability to fire a C-14 rifle one-handed while not using a suit of armor.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Iggins is an experienced mechanic and technological genius, with the skill to retrofit weapons and armor to different situations. This skill has helped him survive longer than other War Pigs. Biography Iggins was married to a woman named Desi. Their relationship suffered due to her constant infidelity. Catching her and a man in bed, he killed them both. Afterward he crushed his right arm in an ore compactor, as he believed he couldn't get her blood from under his fingernails. He would later claim he lost his arm in a rebel attack.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1''' (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Confederate War Pigs Iggins was made a member of the War Pigs, a team of expendable outlaws culled from the general prison herd by the Terran Confederacy. In March 2499 Iggins and the other War Pigs were at Camp Connelly, Tarsonis, when they were summoned to the Center for State Security for a meeting with their boss, bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley. They were ordered to locate and destroy the Hephaestus, a battlecruiser carrying secret data in physical format, along with something else. They took their "new" ship, the General Lee, there. Iggins worried about traveling in it, calling it a deathtrap, prompting its pilot, Nuura Joss, to threaten to put him down if he kept putting it down. Iggins and Romy Pyrius were sent to recover the project data. Along the way, they encountered an infested terran. Iggins froze up, but Pyrius swiftly eliminated it. Upon reaching the computer, Iggins began extracting the data, causing Pyrius to get impatient. A Confederate marine caught Iggins by surprise, but a stimulants-crazed Pyrius stabbed him to death. Iggins commented that he hated "killing our own" but Pyrius replied that killing the marine didn't matter, as he wasn't a War Pig. The War Pigs made it off the Hephaestus, except Chakra Fen. Afterward, Iggins recounted the data from the hub drive—the zerg were part of the secret project, and the Confederacy had attempted to separate one from the rest, only it didn't work out well.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Great War Iggins took part in the failed attempt to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at the behest of his handler, Tamsen Cauley. During the escape he noted miners blocking their escape, and as they left the planet's surface in the General Lee he acted as a voice of reason, wondering if the Confederate blockade had been intended to stop them. Cauley and teammate Brock Valevoss betrayed the War Pigs, luring them to Tyrador VIII and into a Cerberus ambush. Iggins survived, and afterward the team scattered, promising not to contact each other. The New War Pigs Two years later, Tamsen Cauley, now a Terran Dominion official, induced Cole Hickson into recruiting the team for a new job — the assassination of Jim Raynor. Iggins took part in a mission on Moria to gather information on Raynor, but disaster struck as the Kel-Morian Combine attacked. Iggins' vulture was damaged by Banshee fire, but Cole Hickson was able to rescue him. The General Lee was also severely damaged, and the team traveled to the Apollo Shipyard to get it repaired. However, disaster struck again as most of the team were captured by the Screaming Skulls, a band of pirates. Iggins and Hickson escaped and acquired guns, but Iggins was attacked by a cybercat and had to be rescued by Hickson.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Romy Pyrius secretly brought a xel'naga artifact onto the General Lee, and it began spreading its mental effects throughout the ship. Iggins was most strongly affected, suffering nightmares of killing his wife Desi. The War Pigs made contact with Denny Houston, a fixer, who promised to trade the location of Jim Raynor if the Pigs kidnapped his wife, Ellen. Iggins and Cole Hickson entered Ellen's room, but seeing her in bed with a man caused Iggins to confuse her with Desi. When Ellen's lover Hal pulled a pistol on him Iggins shot and killed him. Aboard the General Lee, Denny was threatening Ellen when Iggins entered the room. Iggins shot Denny in the arm, accusing him of harming "his" wife, but then put his gun against Ellen's head, planning on killing her like he had Desi. Hickson arrived and, along with Ellen, subdued Iggins. However, Ellen took Iggins' gun and shot Denny as well, preventing the War Pigs from discovering Raynor's location. As Iggins lay weeping, a trio of Dark Templar invaded the General Lee, revealing the artifact's effects before making off with it.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1''' (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Iggins, dressed up in powered armor, took part in the War Pigs' visit to Urona Sigma in search of Jim Raynor. He gave Romy Pyrius advice on how to fight mutalisks but, due to Hickson's poor planning, were cornered and forced to jump off a cliff into water. They discovered the secret Raiders base, only to be captured by a forewarned Raynor. Iggins was shocked to learn that Hickson and Raynor used to be good friends.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft '''1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). He was confused when Hickson tried to kill Raynor, but the stand-off was broken by an invasion of the zerg. As Hickson escaped, the War Pigs and Raiders teamed up and escaped through a tunnel. The one-armed Iggins needed help getting away, but made it to the surface. Once there, they were ambushed by Hickson again, but Raynor talked him down. Iggins and the rest of the War Pigs found themselves trapped as a protoss fleet began a purification operation.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1''' (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). As Raynor and the War Pigs faced death, Iggins saw Romy Pyrius using some special drugs he had saved up in order to mentally escape the Apocalypse, and noted that the drugs weren't working the way Pyrius had expected. The War Pigs came under attack by Lars Trakken, who brought down a dropship with a squad of Cerberus troopers so he could personally oversee Hickson's death. The War Pigs handed him over, surprising Trakken. Iggins informed Trakken that Hickson was sick due to something done to his head by Tamsen Cauley. Trakken flew into a rage, since he wanted Hickson to see his revenge, distracting him long enough for Raynor and the War Pigs to defeat him and his Cerberus team then steal his dropship. However, Pyrius was killed in the battle. The War Pigs returned to the General Lee where Hickson, in revenge for Cauley's role in Pyrius' death, planned a suicidal attack against Cauley. The rest of the War Pigs agreed with the plan.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). References Category:Terran comic characters Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran criminals Category:Terran mercenaries